onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/DF Ability Extraction
I have this little theory: Vegapunk is able to selectively extract the abilities from DF users and encapsulate it into storage form e.g. cannister or pill. While not totally taking away the DF abilities from its current user himself/herself, the extraction is of more specific qualities or attributes in the application of the power itself. One example of the theory, Bonney. We know that she was (most likely) captured by the Marines and subsequently released (or perhaps somehow escaped). During her incarceration period, Vegapunk worked on her age-manipulation abilities, extracted and encased those powers in pill form. The pills created comes in variances of "younger by XX years" types. I don't know how old are those Gorosei geezers but lets just say one of them is 70 years old. During the final battle of the series, he will eat the "40 years younger" pill, thus restoring him to his youth at 30 years old, fully fit and in prime condition to fight! And all good things should come with a handicap, so perhaps the pill-of-youth can last for only 1 hour or so. How about that? Or another idea would have been Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu, encased into hand-grenade form. Upon explosion, those caught within its blast radius will be scattered and sent to a far away locations via 3 days and nights flight, much like what the Strawhats underwent. Imagine having this grenade already in hand during Marineford war, at the time when the Whitebeard pirates have yet step forward from the Moby Dick, toss it into the ship and boom, all Whitebeard division commanders (including WB himself) got sent away against their will, leaving the war at Marine's advantage and massacre as there be few capable people left at the pirates' side to lead the assault. We already know that Vegapunk able to harness the Pika Pika into laser blasts for the Pacifista, so this little theory of mine may be possible. Given that you are Vegapunk and are given access to all DF users, what DF power will you extract and how will you apply it? Remember, there MUST be a limitation / handicap, otherwise it'd be overpowered. I think the limitations should be: a) only one DF power per encapsulation (yes, Vegapunk should be able to mixed two or more together to form a unique application but lets just leave that at that) b) the application of the DF ability extracted must be of specific way (not infinite, limitation to time, etc) c) the application of the encapsulated power can target either a one person or an area of effect (example of the pill and bomb above) d) the extracted ability is non-transferable to another person (otherwise Blackbeard is no longer unique) Some more examples on top of my head: - freeze grenade (much like the game Arkham City's gadget of the same name) - gravity bomb (throw this onto a ship and have it sink instantaneous into the sea) - quake canister (open and point the case at a direction to send quake shockwave) - poison bomb (extracted from Doku Doku; similar to Shinokuni but easier to manage and apply) - barrier wrist watch (press to activate a barrier, force-field like shield to deflect against incoming attacks, limitted to few minutes after activation) - wax cream (apply onto fist, within seconds it bloat and harden as wax gloves, useful to fight against poisonous-upon-contact opponents) What else can you think of? Category:Blog posts